Two Twists
by IrishDrifter
Summary: What if Jack had a twin sister his parents gave up? What happens when she meets them at Aguirre's trailer to go up on Broke Back? Who will Ennis love?
1. Chapter 1

Ennis Del Mar approached Joe Aguirre's old, dilapidate house trailer that served as a business office with a slow, exhausted step. He had every intention of catching a few winks of well-earned rest. He didn't expect for there to be someone already there, propped against the wall. It was a young woman, her coal black hair in tangles around her sleeping face. As Ennis studied her a yellow slit appeared beneath an eyelid. Slowly and stiffly the girl sat up and looked Ennis in the eye. Her eyes were an eerie, iridescent yellow, quite unnerving to look at. She slung her legs over the sides of the steps and yawned widely. She then slung her head in the direction of the road. About 30 seconds later a rusty pick-up truck rattled into the yard. Ennis stared at her, apparently her hearing was fine-tuned. A man stepped out of the truck and kicked the fender, letting loose a stream of curses while he was at it. It was after the three were ushered inside by Aguirre that Ennis noticed the man and woman were almost identical.

As Aguirre talked Ennis studied the woman, she looked directly at Aguirre's mouth as he spoke and mouthed the words silently to herself. It was now suddenly clear to Ennis; this beautiful young woman was stone deaf. Now Aguirre turned his attention to the three of them, "Think you can do that?" Then he turned to the woman and sneered, "We don't need no dumb deafs." The woman's yellow eyes narrowed and she began to hand sign quickly. The man next to Ennis laughed out loud, "Mr. Aguirre, she says she don't give a flying what you think, she'll do your job but don't need nothing else from you but her fair share of the pay." Aguirre didn't looked phased, "If you loose a single lambing ewe I dock your pay by half." The woman nodded respectfully, "Yes sir, deal."

By 3:00 that afternoon Ennis, Jack, and the young woman were acquainted, had their packs, dogs, horses, and headed up Broke Back Mountain with over 3000 sheep. The young woman had informed the men that she had no name; she just traveled from job to job She brought up the rear on foot with her shepherd's staff and three herding dogs while the men circled the flock on horseback. In addition to being deaf a bad back kept the woman from riding. Once night fell they took the sheep to a flat, sandy wash and decided to pitch camp about a quarter of a mile away. The woman told them she would sleep with the sheep, it was no problem. They agreed, just be careful.

As Ennis rode through the herd he became increasingly nervous, he couldn't find the woman or the dogs. He wanted to kick himself when he remembered she was deaf; however he found her, curled amongst three ewes and her three dogs. In the dark with no fire burning he barely saw her hair and the tips of her nose and ears. Next to her was an iron frying pan. Unfortunately for Ennis he didn't see it until it collided with the side of his head, he'd shaken her and it startled her. When he came to the young woman held a cold cloth to the side of his head while it lay in her lap. "I'm so sorry, you scared me", she said timidly. Next to her sat the food he'd brought, safe and sound. Ennis grunted as he levered himself into a sitting position, "Some aim", he grumbled. The woman chuckled, "I knew an Albino man who could play the piano by feeling the vibrating notes in his feet." Ennis shook his head, "That food's for you", he mumbled. The woman nodded absentmindedly and picked up the plate. After a moment she decided it was safe and gobbled the food in record time. Ennis stayed until she settled back down amongst the animals. "Safe sleep", he told her as he rode off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

At sunrise the next morning it was Jack who rode to the flat. He shifted uncomfortably in his horse's saddle, Ennis was fast asleep, exhausted from their escapades the night before. In the hazy fog he saw the woman assisting a lambing ewe, the forelegs in one hand and the head in the other. It took perhaps 20 minutes for the lamb to stand and nurse. Jack smiled and bellowed "Morning!" when she looked up. "Mornin' yourself!" the woman yelled back, wiping a trail of blood and placenta across her forehead. The dogs snapped up the abandoned placenta, eating their breakfast. "Ennis is comin' by with some breakfast in a bit", Jack informed her. The woman nodded and gestured at her blood smeared clothing, "Could you loan me some more until I can wash?" Jack nodded, "I think we got some small ones, take care!" he cried out as he road off.

Ennis rode up three quarters of an hour later, a saddle bag full of food. The young woman was crouched by the stream; naked as the day she was born with skin as white as snow. Ennis dismounted and crouched beside her, unable to look away. The sunlight caught four fleshy, pink scars that stretched from her left shoulder to right hip. Displaced bone jutted from her shoulder and where the scars went over her spine. Ennis couldn't look, but couldn't look away; she scrubbed meticulously, getting every scrap of blood and placenta off her skin. Ennis could feel his blood rushing to the most obvious piece of his anatomy. Finally she rose and wrapped herself in a wool blanket; Ennis remained crouched to hide his swollen problem. "Clothes are in the right pack", he muttered. "Thank you", she whispered huskily. As soon as she disappeared Ennis muttered "Shit" and hurriedly began to relieve himself.

When the young woman returned she was smiling, "Jack's scent is on you." Ennis leapt for her with a roar, wrapping his large hands around her throat. The woman firmly placed her feet in Ennis's chest, kicking him off. They fought for several long moments, the young woman biting and scratching with her amazing teeth and nails. Ennis was mostly unhurt but he swooned from blood loss. With her face, neck, and back throbbing the woman ripped pieces of her blanket to bind Ennis's wounds.

Jack was suddenly there, leaping off his horse and spinning in the grass beside them. "What happened!" he bellowed. The young woman cringed, "We fought, and it was my fault." Jack saw the recognition in her eyes and cupped her cheek, "Let me help you." The woman flinched in pain at his touch but let Jack rub salve on her bruising face. He turned to check on Ennis and when he turned to look at her again he noticed her bloodied back. "I'm going to have to look at that," Jack warned.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Jack was able to convince the woman to remove her flannel shirt he was able to asses the damage. Two of the four scars down her back were ripped open and bleeding heavily. The marks nestled against the joints caused the bones to peek through the skin. Immediately Jack was a flurry of activity, within minutes he had a fire burning, needles and stitching thread laid out and a bottle of whiskey beside it. "I may not be able to cook but I can set stitches just like a doctor." The woman chuckled and lay flat on her stomach, "I don't care as long as they close." Jack gently poured some whiskey into the wounds and let them soak, and then he heated his needle and threaded it to begin to set the stitches.

The young woman bit deeply into her lower lip to keep from crying out in agony; even though Jack's touch was gentle it was hell on the wounds. Jack didn't look up from his work when he heard Ennis groan. The heavily bandaged cowboy slowly sat up and rubbed his forehead, he felt like he'd been trampled by an angry bull. He watched as Jack slowly sewed up the wounds that he had reopened by accident. After a half an hour Ennis couldn't stand it anymore, he had to ask. "What happened to you? Why did he beat you so badly? Did someone even beat you?" The young woman looked up, "It's a long story…but I suppose we have time"

Ennis lay a comforting hand on the back of her neck; slowly she took a deep, painful breath. "I was winning a lot of rodeos, had a promising career ahead of me, I was the best on the other side of Broke Back.

"He was a jealous, spoiled, unseated prince, apparently he'd been the best before I began to compete. "So he lured me to his home with the concern of a pregnant mare down to foal.

"When I went into the stall he hit me from behind with a pickaxe, slicing through bone and muscle with two swipes. "Two millimeters from paralysis I was told never to ride again, even nearly killing me wasn't enough, he stole me from the hospital the day after, took me up the mountain and left me to die." Ennis lay his head close to hers, "Now you're stuck with two rough necks who are extremely confused about the feelings we have." Quietly Jack clipped the last thread and mopped up the dried blood, sweat, and whiskey from her back, he too lay beside her.

"We are alike you and I, facial features, body shape, but our personalities are different, night and day, just like our eyes. "Our mother spoke of you often, you were her gem, the one child that our father made her give up, he believed that you were the devil with your yellow eyes, Gem Twist is your name, we're twins you and I, family." Gem stared at the two men beside her, one was her twin, and the other was his lover. "I'm going to take you back, to our parents, even if you don't want to stay it'll be good to let Mother know you're alive and well" For the first time tears welled up in Gem's eyes, they knew she was beyond words so Ennis and Jack wrapped their arms around her while they drifted off to sleep for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The very next morning Gem saw the snow on the ground and grinned maliciously to herself, before the men were awake she dumped a whole coat full on the sleeping pair. They awoke spluttering and shivering, when their eyes lit on Gem they jumped up and ran after her as she darted across the flat quick as a rabbit. Unfortunately she was no match for them with fresh stitching; they caught her between them and drug her struggling back to their makeshift tent. Gently they lay Gem down on the soft blankets and pillows scattered across the floor, Ennis lay down beside her and caught her mouth in a thrilling kiss. He ran his hands up and down her sides as Jack crouched at Gem's feet and removed her boots and socks. Gem unbuttoned Ennis's shirt and slowly slid it off his shoulders while he performed the same task for her. Gem gasped sharply, feeling Jack slowly begin to slide her jeans off her hips. Jack kissed Gem's stomach and gently tickled Ennis's now bare ribs. Ennis yelped and twisted around to stare at Jack's grinning face, Gem raised her eyebrows as she watched them, "You two _are_ magnificent" she marveled. Jack grinned maliciously, "Just wait until we get started."

Gem watched as they undressed each other. Ennis slid Jack's shirt from his shoulders as if it were silk, Jack placed his slender hands on Ennis's chest and cupped the round, firmed muscles. Gem watched everything, her temperature increasing every moment. Jack pressed himself against Ennis; his teeth nibbled the sides of his neck and ears. Ennis's eyes widened, this was something new, and he liked it. He grasped Jack and forced the tight denim from around his hips. Gem moved in front of Jack and bit softly into his neck, causing him to whimper softly. Ennis raised his eyebrows at Gem as she licked all of the heat and salt along Jack's neck. Jack then copied her, but in his passion he bit hard enough to bring blood. Gem didn't seem to mind, she captured some of the blood on her finger and let Jack lick it off. Ennis joined them; he instead sucked the blood directly from Gem. While he was preoccupied with this Gem unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off slowly, savoring the feel of his skin.

That night each was caught between to skillful and passionate lovers, the lonely days and the lonely nights finally catching up with them. Around dawn they slept, Jack curled up around Ennis's side and Gem asleep on her stomach with Ennis's arm to cushion her head. That day they were to herd the sheep down the mountain. Each went down with a heavy heart, Gem still herded with the dogs on foot while the men rode, but not too comfortably. They stole kisses and embraces whenever possible but they were melancholy and sad. After receiving their pay from Aguirre they huddled together against the winter wind. "What're we going to do?" Gem yelled over the howling wind that tried to rip the coat from her body. "We've got to get out of this storm! We ought to go up to Lightning Flat, my parents live up there!" Jack bellowed. So they all piled into his pickup and battled the storm on the drive to Lightning Flat. Jack's truck had no heater so they huddled close, well aware of the heat rising in the vehicle. Half way there Gem fell asleep; she lay against Ennis's broad shoulder. Once they arrived each gave Gem a plaintive shove forward. Jack went first and knocked on the door, a small woman in a flowered nightdress opened the door. She quickly gestured for them to come inside. Once inside Jack hugged the woman gently, "Mom, this is Ennis Del Mar, we just come down off of Broke Back when the storm hit, can we stay?" The woman shook Ennis's hand and nodded absent mindedly, and then she noticed Gem, "Well who is this young lady?" she asked. Jack pulled Gem from behind Ennis, where she'd hidden quite successfully, "Mom you ought to know her, this is Gem, your Gem, my twin." The woman covered her mouth as tears poured from her eyes, Gem bent down and her mom threw her arms around her daughter's neck and hugged her tightly. Gem had tears in her eyes but she blinked them away, even Ennis had a small smile on his face.

All of the commotion brought a thin, wiry man to the front hall, Jack stared at him with a steely gaze, "Dad, this is Ennis Del Mar and your daughter Gem." The man looked at her as her mother smoothed her unruly locks, his eyes illuminated for a moment as a bolt of lightning struck, "Mine?" He crossed the room in two quick strides and grasped Gem's chin and forced her to look him in the eyes, blue and green met yellow, Gem's eerie stare made the man pull a shotgun off the wall and cock it. "Get this devil out of my house!" he roared, leveling the muzzle directly at Gem's chest.

Author's Note: Sorry I havent posted one, kinda on a deadline! I would LOVE to have your reviews, constructive criticism PLZ!


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's smile fell, "Dad, she's your daughter, the one you gave up, and she's not evil!" Gem looked directly at her father, "I understand that it's probably hard for you to accept and I'm sorry, but I can explain to you _why_ I have yellow eyes." So they all sat on various pieces of furniture around the living room, "Mutated eye color is uncommon, it occurs when just the right genes and eye color of the parents mix. In other words just the luck of the draw, Jack has blue eyes because when purple and green mix it creates blue, when those genes combined with your dominant blue eye it made his eyes blue. "But in my case the colors combined in a completely different way, each color chose the exact opposite of itself where yellow was the dominate color and voila', yellow irises."

That night when everyone else was asleep, the three of them stayed up to talk, "What are our plans now that we're back in the real world?" Gem asked. Ennis spoke up, "I'd planned to marry Alma as soon as I got back but now I don't know…what are your plans?" Jack and Gem looked at each other, "We're going down to Texas to rodeo", Jack said. Gem smiled, "But I have a plan, the rodeos only go on for half the year, so during the off season we can go up to Broke Back sometimes." They nodded, "That does sound like a plan, but what if you want to get married and have a family of your own?" Ennis asked. Gem shook her head, "It is highly unlikely that I can ever have children, that man damaged me too badly." Jack and Ennis's eyes widened, "That's horrible!" they said at once. Gem nodded, "But its ok, I've learned to live with it."

Early the next morning they said goodbye for the last time, each hugged the other tightly when they dropped Ennis off in town. The twins drove south together, trading as driver every 200 miles or so. They hardly talked because one would sleep and the other would drive. As Jack drove Gem slept, using his leg as a pillow. When they arrived in Dallas Gem sold a lock of her hair to a wig maker to pay for their first meals.

Every winter as promised, they would make their way to Broke Back Mountain, where they learned so much in one summer. That spring Gem received a postcard from Ennis, Alma was two weeks away from delivering their first child and he wanted them there. Gem's blood boiled as she wrote back, she had to be the one to tell Ennis that Jack would not be there because he was on his honeymoon in Mexico and asked if she could stay for a while.

Jack had become increasingly trying over the past two years, not only had he had to marry because he got a barrel racer pregnant, but because he kept forcing men at her, trying to convince Gem to get married herself. Lureen's father drove Gem down to Waterton, he may not have cared much for Jack but he treated Gem like a daughter. After he had coaxed the truth out of her about her back pain every time she rode he paid for the operation to have it corrected. He would even pay for her operation that would allow Gem to have children when she decided to get married. All of this overwhelmed Gem at first, this man had money she could not believe, and he was offering it to her!


	6. Chapter 6

It was early morning when Gem arrived in Waterton; she hugged LD tightly before she slid out of the truck. Ennis heard the truck and bounded out side, slamming the screen door. "Gem fuckin' Twist!" he whispered as he scooped her up and swung them both in a wide circle. "How've been kid?" he asked ecstatically. Gem smiled dazzlingly, "I can ride, with no pain." Ennis's eyes widened, Gem yanked her shirt up so Ennis could see there were minimal scars and no jutting bone. "I guess the rodeo treats you good?" Gem shook her head, "Lureen's parents took me in, they insisted on me having the operation, she hates that me and Jack are so close." Ennis cupped her face in both hands and kissed her quickly, together they walked up the steps to the ranch house. Alma met them at the door, "Alma this is Gem Twist, Jack's twin." Gem shook Alma's soft hand with her own calloused, scarred one. "I feel like I already know you." a very pregnant Alma said softly.

That whole day the two women worked in the kitchen, fixing a big supper. Ennis sneered playfully at Gem, "I didn't know you could cook." Gem smiled dangerously, "Just because I can ride a bucking bull does not mean I can't cook a lovely pot roast." Ennis shook his head in disbelief. Over the next couple of days he learned much to his surprise that Gem had a feminine side, when they would go into town she would wear a dress Alma let her wear, having let Alma fix her unruly locks and paint makeup on her face. And yet she kept Ennis on his toes, she would greet him at 5am every morning with a smile and work with no arguments in the barn until lunch. She'd even begun to break a young bay colt with a white mask that was too small for Ennis. Alma would come and watch them; Ennis had to stop her from dashing into the pen while the colt ran around it after successfully bucking Gem off.

Late that night Ennis got up from bed parched, he stumbled into the kitchen and pulled the refrigerator open. He started when he saw Gem; she was standing next to the stove fast asleep. Ennis smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Gem leaned into him, still half in her dreams. Ennis turned her head and kissed her slowly and gently. As Gem became more awake she kissed him harder, suddenly their slight fun turned into a passionate embrace. Suddenly Ennis lifted Gem onto the counter and tried desperately to pull her jeans off before they were unbuttoned. Gem placed her had on his chest, "Not here," she panted softly. She leapt off the counter and took Ennis's hand and led him to the barn. They didn't get far before they tumbled into the hay, bodies pushing against each other. Even in his passion Ennis was gentle, not wanting to hurt Gem. Gem however had other ideas; she was the rough one, letting Ennis know with her body she was in no pain.

The next morning Ennis and Alma applauded as Gem rode the colt successfully for the first time. He bucked at little at first but settled into having Gem on his back. When they broke for breakfast Gem was the first one in, she turned the oven on and placed a frying pan on the eye. Alma came in behind her, "You're doing real good with that colt." When Gem didn't answer Alma reached out to touch her shoulder, Ennis caught her hand just in time. Alma stared "What are you doing?" she asked. Ennis sighed, "Alma, Gem's deaf, if she doesn't see you and you startle her she could hurt you really badly." Ennis reached for the salt shaker on the counter beside Gem, she then turned to them "What would you like for breakfast, my treat." Alma chuckled "I didn't know you were deaf Gem." Gem smiled back, "Most people don't, or they learn the hard way." It was Ennis's turn to smile, "Gem hit me on the head with a frying pan."

Over the next couple of days everyone was on edge, Alma's ending pregnancy was fraying everyone's nerves. One night Alma shook Gem from a deep sleep, "The baby's coming!" she said with breathless excitement. Calmly Gem helped her into bed and went to wake Ennis.


	7. Chapter 7

After he was awake Ennis bounced around Gem like a hyper active puppy, he asked questions quicker than Gem could answer and kept getting in her way. Gem finally grabbed his ear and pulled him down, "Ennis, sit your worrisome ass down beside your wife and make yourself useful!" Ennis blinked and did as he was told, afraid to make Gem any angrier. Three hours later Alma pulverized Ennis's hand through the last contractions. Gem popped her head over Alma's spread knees and smiled ecstatically, "You have a beautiful baby girl! Come here Ennis and cut the cord." Ennis's face was white and drawn as he sliced through the cord Gem held for him. Gem gently wrapped the squalling infant in a blanket and placed her in Ennis's arms. "Congratulations, you're a father…" Gem said quietly. Then she began to bustle around, picking things up to hide the sudden sparkle of tears on her cheeks. After Ennis and Alma went to sleep Gem took all of the blood stained sheets, towels, and removed her own nightgown to place it in the washing machine. Gem wrapped herself in a warm fluffy towel. While she threw them in and mixed the powder she hummed a sad little song, Ennis then came into the room and rubbed Gem's shoulders, "Thank you so much Gem, I don't know how to thank you." Gem shrugged off his touch, "Just never touch me like that again."

Gem rushed into the kitchen and placed her hands on the warm stove, the waves of heat comforted her. The eyes on the stove sizzled as her hot, salty tears fell onto them.

Slowly she sank onto the rug in front of the stove and cried herself to sleep. Early the next morning Alma came into the kitchen with her new daughter in her arms. She smiled when she saw Gem fast asleep against the stove. Alma gently tucked the sleeping infant in Gem's arms who cuddled her close without ever waking up. Alma then stormed out to the barn where she figured her husband was. When she found Ennis she glared daggers at him, Ennis stared stupidly at her. "What did you say to Gem to make her so upset!" Ennis sighed and lay his hands on Alma's shoulders, "I didn't say anything to her, Gem can't have children unless she has an expensive surgery she can't afford, it really hurts her…" Alma's eyes glowed, "Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry for snapping at you." Ennis smiled, "No problem, she'll love spending time with you and the baby." Hand in hand they walked back to the house. Ennis smiled when he saw Gem cuddled up with his daughter, how he wished it was Gem's as well as his, but he made a choice, and at the moment he regretted it.

So life quickly settled back to normal at El Ranchito, Gem would rise at 5am and help Ennis with the horses, when she came in she would tend to the baby so Alma could cook breakfast. And in the evenings Gem would ride again and tend the baby while Alma cooked again. All the while Ennis tried to get through to Gem, trying to talk to her, subtle touches when ever possible. Gem would glare daggers at him every time and then would counter with an unfortunate accident.

Eventually Gem got antsy, it'd been two years since she'd come to Waterton, and she'd delivered two of Ennis's daughters. On her 21st birthday LD sent Gem her own truck and trailer, that prompted Gem to buy the masked bay colt from Ennis that was now her best friend, she'd named him Masquerade after a masked German Shepherd she'd once known. It wasn't long after that when Gem and Ennis received a letter from Jack; he wanted Gem to deliver his and Lureen's baby in two weeks. Gem knew at once she would go, Ennis however was adamant about staying. So Gem loaded Masque in the trailer and hugged her surrogate family goodbye. Ennis tried one more time to make up, but Gem would have no part of it, she slammed her truck door in his face and drove away to Texas.


	8. Chapter 8

Gem arrived in Texas cold, sleepy and hungry. When she pulled in the driveway Masque trumpeted a welcome that could be heard all over the grounds. Gem yawned widely as she stumbled to the rear of the trailer and opened the door. Masque nudged Gem's shoulder and walked with her to the barn, Gem just plodded along beside her horse. Once Gem settled Masque in a spacious stall she slid down the wall. Masque laid his head on Gem's leg as she drifted off to sleep. Jack leapt off the couch as soon as he heard Masque's trumpet, he looked in the truck but dashed for the barn when he heard the nickers of his own horses. He smiled when he saw Gem fast asleep with her horse. Masque stirred when he heard Jack entered, Gem patted his nose, "Go back to sleep…" she muttered. Jack shook her gently, "Hey, no sleeping with the horses." Gem smiled sleepily at Jack and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much!" Jack was grinning like a fool, "How is everyone?" Gem now more awake sat up, "Ennis is good, being a stubborn son of a bitch as usual." Jack kissed her cheek, "I'm glad everyone's ok." Gem smiled wildly, "I bought Masque from Ennis, the first colt I broke." Jack looked over Masque, "That's just like you Gem, got a soft spot for oddities of nature." He chuckled and ruffled her hair, "Just like us." Then he hauled Gem to her feet and led her into the house.

Gem collapsed into the bed as soon as she saw it, Jack chuckled, it was his bed. He lay down beside Gem and kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her before joining her in the land of Nod. When Jack awoke the next morning Gem was gone, however he didn't have to look far. He looked out the window and saw her and Masque; they were loaded into the chute awaiting the release of the roping animal. As he watched LD opened the other chute and a small lamb bolted through the pen. Masque dashed after it, once Gem threw her rope Masque stopped as if he'd hit a brick wall. Gem slung herself out of the saddle and tied the lamb up quickly. LD applauded loudly, "Twenty seconds! Best time I've ever seen!" Jack bolted out of the door, "Good job! Let's see if you've gotten rusty, put her on the Terminator" LD's eyes glowed, "Yes, there is a rodeo coming up, if you can stay on then we'll enter you in it."

So ten minutes later Jack slung Gem over the gate and onto the bull's broad, freckled back. The bull slammed her legs into the sides of the gate as they tightened the girth. Gem gritted her teeth and landed a heavy hit on his tender flanks with her crop. "Ready!" LD roared. Gem nodded and clamped her knees around the bull. As soon as the gate sprang open the bull launched into a series of bucks, side-hops, and twists. Gem let her body flow with the erratic motion; she was doing once again what she loved. Once the eight seconds were up Masque came to rescue her, he galloped up to the bull with no tack and let Gem grab his mane and pull herself onto him. Then the dynamic pair herded him back to the pasture.

Later that night everyone was gathered around Lureen as she lay in bed, Gem was at the helm, she prepared everything before sending everyone but Jack out of the room. She coaxed Lureen through her labor pains, giving her helpful tips on managing pain with out screaming loud enough to rattle the glass. Now that the baby was ready to be born Gem could see the umbilical cord was wrapped from torso to throat. She was trying her hardest but she wasn't sure she could save mother and child. Just when she was ready to give up she felt familiar hands on her shoulders, Ennis rubbed them gently. Gem was finally able to untangle the baby and deliver him safe and sound. When the cord was cut and the baby safe in Lureen's arms Gem turned to Ennis and punched him hard enough to make his head spin. "_Never_ touch me again" she said, voice low and dangerous.

She stormed out of the room, past the waiting grandparents and into the barn where Masque was. Angrily she leapt on his back and they rode at a gallop into the pasture. When Masque could go no further Gem slid off and sat on the ground. She stared angrily at the ground for the longest time before she noticed her brother beside her. "You love him don't you?" he asked, there was no conviction in his voice, only curiosity. Gem nodded, "I realized when it was too late, and he's married with a family." Jack hugged her tightly, "You need to find yourself a place to settle down, raise a family." Gem shook her head, "No Jack, I'll be alone as I always have been, I'm going to go west and see if I can't win at roping, maybe I'll get my own ranch, raise some sheep, cows, and horses." Jack nodded, he could see Gem's mind was made up, "Well at least come and say goodbye." Gem hugged her family tightly, she almost couldn't leave. But she forced herself to load Masque and climb in her truck.

Ennis was waiting in an alley next to the stop light he knew Gem would have to pass, when he saw her truck he leapt at her and drug her out of the driver's seat. Gem stared into his livid face as Ennis slammed her against the cab, "Why won't you stay! Huh! We need you!" Masque thrashed inside the trailer, sensing Gem was in trouble. Gem spat into his face, "I don't like things being held in front of me that I can not have." While Ennis absorbed this Gem kneed him in the groin and jumped into her truck and hit the gas, leaving behind the only man she'd ever loved.

Ennis watched Gem drive away, the only woman he could ever have and be happy with, he tried to rise but sank onto the pavement and let the tears of anguish he'd held in for so long run his hot rivers down his face.

Author's Note: How do you like it? I detoured away a bit from the first plot idea I had. What do you think? Plz let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

After that day Gem didn't see Ennis, her brother, or her nephew for five years. She never even answered Ennis's letters, however she always sent Alma and the girls cards on various holidays with a bit of money tucked quietly inside. Ennis however never gave up, the winter Gem turned 25 Ennis sent her a breeding pair of German shepherd puppies. These weren't normal puppies, their chocolate coats were accented with black tails and legs, and they even had white masks. They cost him no telling how much money. Enclosed was a note, _Gem, Alma and I are divorced, please come to Broke Back this summer._ Instead of going to Broke Back Gem went to visit Alma and the girls; she piled Raoul and Christine in the truck and took off. She also brought the girls each a sweet, matching Shetland pony. Junior and Jenny were ecstatic; they buried Gem in hugs and sticky kisses. She stayed until she was confident that they could handle the ponies. When she was ready to leave Alma hugged her tightly and said, "I know you love him, go for it!"

Gem was torn as she drove away, she considered over half of the way there, and instead of taking the left turn up the mountain she veered to the right. When Gem finally stopped she was parked in front of the hospital LD had been taken to when he'd fallen ill. Even in his poor health LD was glad to see her; Gem told him stories of them when they were young, LD would laugh, except the laugh would turn to a cough. The two dogs slept with LD on the bed, he would stroke their delicate ears and talk softly to them. Gem stayed with him until he took his final breath, with a heavy heart Gem closed the man's eyes and went home. Before going to her ranch Gem made a bank run, she had to withdraw some money to pay for stud fees that were coming up. The teller smiled as she handed Gem her statement, in two separate, untouchable accounts were insurmountable sums of money.

When she went to speak to the banker he smiled also, "These are for medical operations and nothing else, and a contracted surgeon has to come here with you for you to be able to withdraw the money." Gem's eyes welled up with tears, never in her wildest dreams had she imagined LD would give her this money. It was the ultimate labor of love; he'd given her the chance not only to hear, but to have a family of her own.

When she arrived back home after being absent for over 3 months a melancholy caretaker greeted her. The new lambs had just arrived, a promising flock. However there was bad news, Masque was down with deadly colic, he'd been holding on for over a week, waiting for her to arrive. Gem rushed to the great stallion's side, he staggered to his feet just for her. Gem knew by looking at him he was ready to say goodbye. With tears in her eyes Gem placed a lead rope and halter on his lovely face; together they walked to Masque's favorite knoll, the highest on the grounds. All day they lay together, Gem stroking his face and speaking softly. By nightfall somewhere in time and space Masque's soul galloped through the stars forever.

All night it rained and all night Gem single-handedly dug Masque's grave. She was soaked to the bone with frigid water. By dawn Gem placed a hand carved grave marker in the soft dirt that covered the best friend she'd ever had. Gem sniffed a final time, through the shovel over her shoulder and headed for home.

Once home Gem stripped her clothing and fixed herself a steaming pot of tea. Her rescued wolf, named Giry bounded in and jumped against Gem's legs until she picked her up for a cuddle. Gem smiled and went him to her bedroom, in the whelping box comfortably lined with wool blankets was Christine, and tucked next to her soft, pink belly were 8 squirming puppies, all of whom had white masks.

Gem admired them until the tea pot whistled. Gem drank deeply out of her cup, savoring the potent taste. Suddenly the mail slot spit a postcard into her front hall, Gem picked it up and read the message she'd never wanted to read.


	10. Chapter 10

When Gem arrived at her parents' home in Lightning Flat there were two trucks there, one had a trailer attached with bleating sheep and nickering horses. The other was Ennis's old pickup truck Gem knew so well. Gem and Giry herded the animals into a round pen so they could stretch their legs before walking into the house.

Ennis stared in wonder as Gem walked into the house, at her side was a powerful, lithe wolf. Its coat was a cinnamon red sprinkled with gold, her fluffy tail wagged as she sniffed Ennis. Gem's long legs were clad in tight Lycra riding tights; she still wore the long, cream cashmere coat Jack had given her all those years ago.

Ennis's heart fluttered, even after 7 years the flame of passion was still there. Gem was beautiful; she was very fit, almost to the point of being skeletal. This worried Ennis as Gem would never be the type to starve herself. Her face was impassive, showing no emotion but Ennis knew better. Gem was in extreme pain, emotional and mental; he wanted to move and comfort her but was afraid to.

Lureen silently handed them both sealed envelopes and passed the canister of ashes to Gem, she didn't do anything but left without a word. Gem stood as close to the blazing fire as possible to read her letter.

_Dear Gem,_

_I was hoping you'd never have to read this, I'd hoped I could tell you myself. But that's another story, Gem; all I ever wanted for you was to be happy. We both know nothing would make you happier than being with Ennis and raising a whole yard full of kids. The two of you should talk, work things out together. As your older brother looking out for your best interest I want you to have those operations, do it for yourself and for me. Never give up, Ennis loves you, I know he does, just try. I also want you to have my sheep and horses, there's some good stock there that will strengthen your herds and flocks. Just know I love you and Ennis with all my heart and only want you to be happy._

_With all the love I possess, Jack_

After she finished reading Gem sank onto the rug and stared into the flames as if they would give her answers. She could almost hear Jack's laughter, see his dancing blue eyes. Giry padded over to her and licked her face, and then she trotted back over to curl up by Ennis. Gem stole a glance at Ennis, his green eyes bored into hers. A few seconds of tension passed before they rushed into each other's arms. Gem clutched Ennis tightly to her, whispering I'm sorry over and over and over again. Ennis held fast, making sure he never lost Gem again. He lay gentle kisses on the top of her head and stroked her spine.

After a moment Ennis held Gem at arms length, "What do you say Rodeo? Do you want to try this?" he whispered huskily. Gem looked into his tear filled eyes with her own, "I would like that very much." Then Gem stood on tiptoe and kissed Ennis gently on the mouth.

That evening the pair went up to Broke Back, they scattered Jack's ashes. That night they stayed up on the mountain, drinking hard liquor and telling Jack stories.

When they left Lightning Flat Ennis and Gem drove west to Arizona, where Gem's ranch was grounded. Together they moved the ranch north to Colorado; they picked a beautiful spot next to a mountain waterfall and spring. As promised Gem had her operations, she would be laid up for 5 weeks while her ears and reproductive system healed.

Gem and Ennis had to limit themselves to fiery kisses and passionate embraces. Ennis was with Gem when she dropped a plate in surprise, Ennis had chirruped a greeting and Gem had heard it. For a whole hour Gem and Ennis had a conversation, one where Gem looked into Ennis's eyes instead of his mouth.

After the 5 weeks were up Gem locked her lips on Ennis's with a passion she didn't even know she possessed. When she straddled him and began to remove his clothes with vigor Ennis chuckled, "You made me wait 7 fucking years Twist; you'll have to wait at least 7 minutes."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: OMG this is the last chapter I'm SO excited! Let me know what you think and don't be afraid to review!

Gem and Ennis went to Junior's wedding married, and with Gem 8 ½ months pregnant. From the time she'd first felt the baby squirm Gem had been aglow with happiness, the light in her eyes and smile couldn't be extinguished.

The hardest job for Ennis to keep up with before Gem got pregnant was to get her to eat. The raw pain of grieving over Jack kept her numb to her body's needs. He'd almost have to stand over her and watch her eat every bite. However once she was pregnant she always ate the way she was supposed to.

3 ½ weeks later Ennis assisted Gem as she gave birth to their first child, a son they named Peter. Gem would cuddle the baby, worry needlessly and cater to his every whim. It was an exhausting task but one Gem carried out gladly.

Giry was always close by, when Gem was away she never left the baby's side. Peter would often fall asleep with his hands wrapped around her fluffy tail.

By the time Gem was 40 she'd given birth to six children, 5 boys and 1 girl; Peter, Jacob, Luke, Michael, and Jacqueline. Each of the boys either had yellow or green eyes and blonde hair, or in Michael's case one of both.

Jacqueline was the only child with Jack and Gem's luxurious black hair and Jack's crystal blue eyes; she'd even inherited his large teeth and slightly crooked nose.

Gem knew each child by their individual personalities; she never mixed them up or called them the wrong name. Ennis knew them all too, he however was always mixing them up. He was very involved with his children's lives, as much as Gem.

Peter was rather bossy and always carried and air of authority; he became an officer in the military.

Jacob was a shy character that preferred to talk to horses and sheep rather than people, because of this he went on to run the ranch.

Luke was a hyperactive soul, never sitting still for very long; he became the fastest long distance runner in the world.

Michael was a confrontational child he was always ready to challenge some body, whether it was his father in chess or his mother to a bull riding match, he became governor of Colorado.

Jacqueline was different from all of them; it was as if she knew the dignity and honor she was named for. She was very close to her parents, never venturing too far away. She was also a very smart child, doing word puzzles out of the paper with Gem every Sunday. She earned a full scholarship to college and became the medical examiner for New York City.

((A/N a M.E. is one who examines, and searches inside a murder victim to find cause of death ECT.))

None of the children ever knew the story of Jack and their parents, although Gem and Ennis referred to Jack quite often they always answered any questions about Jack with, you'll know one day.

When Gem and Ennis died all of the children were called back to the ranch, except Luke who never left. Their instructions were to saddle their horse and ride up to Broke Back Mountain where they would find the truth about Uncle Jack.

Up on the mountain was a small tent, an exact replica of the one Jack, Gem, and Ennis shared all those years ago. Inside were three shirts, all had some sort of blood stain. Lying in the middle was a tape recorder; if you pressed the PLAY button you would hear Gem's account of their life on one side, and Ennis's account on the other. That weekend the 6 of them stayed on the mountain, musing about their parents' life and their mysterious Uncle Jack.

Each child headed down the mountain one by one, they'd somehow worked out the story until it made sense and was ready to go back home. Jacqueline was the last on the mountain; she'd been trusted to scatter the ashes. She could feel the spirits of her family close by, knowing they were in a better place. Inspired by her mother's incredible struggle to give all of them life she got married to the love of her life and became the proud mother of 8.

Still today the bloodlines of Jack and Gem Twist and Ennis Del Mar flow through our veins. The oddities of eye color was never left behind, anyone who was a direct descendant of Gem and Ennis had yellow eyes or one blue and green, one green and yellow or finally one blue and yellow. Look around, they still live around us today.

**The End**

Author's Note: FYI the last paragraph of this chapter if fiction, not true.

PLZ let me know what you thought; I have another idea for a story rolling around in my head.


End file.
